1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable backpack chair.
2. Background Art
In recent years, the convenience and utility arose of having a folding chair that can be carried around to different locations such as the beach, the park, and sporting events. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,345 introduced the concept of incorporating a folding chair that, in a collapsed position, includes straps that extend over the shoulders and under the arms of a user so that the user may carry the chair on his or her back. These chairs are made of wood with diagonally extending legs that form an X-shaped coupled to one another through cross-members. Additional wood slats form a seat frame and a back frame, with the seat and back frames pivotally coupled to one another through a cross-member. A canvas panel extends across the seat frame to form a seat for the user. A similar panel extends across the back frame to provide a seat back for the user.
As noted, the above-described backpack chair is made of wood. A consequence of this construction is that the backpack chair is heavy. Accordingly, a provided container or pouch can only be filled with items that will not unduly add to the weight of the chair carried by a user. Thus, the ability to carry other than the lightest outdoor goods such as a volleyball or light picnic items or snacks is limited.
The above-described backpack chair is also not easily adjusted when in an unfolded state and in use by the weight of a user sitting in the chair. It is desirable that a user may wish to have a variety of reclining positions when seated. The backpack chair described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,345 offers various recline positions determined by the position of a cross-member that extends beyond the width of the back frame and rests in grooves in the back leg portions of the chair. In order to adjust the reclining position of the chair, a user must generally remove himself or herself from the chair, disengage the cross-member from one groove in the back leg portions, and move the cross-member to a second groove in the leg portions before returning to his or her seat.
What is needed is a lightweight backpack chair that offers the ability to carry more than the lightest outdoor goods and a backpack that is easily adjustable between several reclining positions.